


Make My Heart Beat Again

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curses, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Kara Danvers has powers, Lena Luthor Has Powers, Light Angst, Magic, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Samantha "Sam" Arias Has Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena has a special gift that no one, except her bestfriend Sam, who also has the same gift, knows. Lena and Sam can see, touch, and talk to ghosts and help them settle their issues so they can cross to the other side. Sam considers her ability a gift. However, Lena doesn't see this ability as a gift. Not until she met the most beautiful ghost she's ever seen--Kara.Kara doesn't remember anything about herself aside from her name. Apparently, she doesn't know how she died or if she's really dead, or who she is. She felt lost floating around the University campus trying to make sense of everything.Alex visits the hospital everyday just to talk to her sister about her day. No matter what the doctor says, Alex holds on to the hope that Kara will wake up again.





	1. Lena's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing Supercorp, so I'm writing this. hahaha 🙂

It was Saturday night. Lena sat on her bed while Sam is doing her paper in her study table inside their dorm room. Their dorm room has two beds that are placed on both corners of the room, and two study tables that are placed beside their beds.They've been bestfriends and roommates since the beginning of college, and now they're about to graduate. Sam was concentrating on finishing her paper when she heard Lena groan. She turned her head to Lena's direction and asked, 

"What's wrong?" 

Lena rubbed her right hand and answered, "My right hand is hurting." 

"Why?" 

Lena's eyes widened at the question as if she got caught with something. So Sam stood up and placed her hands on her hips and exclaimed, 

"Lena Kieran Luthor, please tell me you did not punch a ghost again!" 

Lena only chuckled goofily. Seeing Lena chuckle, Sam continued, 

"Lena, how many times do I have to tell you that our gift is supposed to help them cross the other side and not a ticket to punch them?" 

"That ghost was disturbing me while I was studying! So I had to teach him a lesson!" 

Sam smiled, "Did it work?" 

Lena nodded and grinned widely. Sam laughed and walked towards Lena, 

"That's my girl! Give me five!" 

Lena stood up and met Sam's hand in the air for a high-five. The two grinned like idiots. Then Sam checked her watch and said, 

"I gotta go." 

"Where are you going?" 

Sam winked, "I got a job that I need to do tonight." 

Lena rolled her eyes, "Wow! Telling me not to punch ghosts, yet you're the one that punches ghosts for a living." 

Sam chuckled, "Some ghosts need some punching to be able to go to the other side. You should join me, you know. Your blackbelt in Karate would be put to good use." 

Lena made a face that made Sam snort. And with a final wink, Sam went out of the room. 

"Be careful!" Lena called out to her friend. 

"I will!" Sam called back. 

Lena sighed and shook her head at her bestfriend's antics. She made her way to her study table and decided to work on her assignments to past the time. After a few minutes, Lena felt like someone is watching her. She slowly stood up, stepped out of her chair, then suddenly made a turn-around kick. Lena landed on her two feet smoothly when she saw a ghost looking at her with an adorable shocked face. Lena crossed her arms and said, 

"Okay, you got my attention. What can I help you with?"

The ghost continued to stare at her without saying a word. Lena regarded the ghost properly. She has the bluest eyes she's ever seen. Her blond hair with bangs flows smoothly just below her shoulders. She's wearing jeans, and a white blouse with a blue cardigan. Noticing that the ghost was still staring at her, Lena asked again, 

"I don't have all day, what do you need?" 

The ghost blinked twice and her mouth turned agape before exclaiming, 

"Oh my golly! You can see me! Thank goodness! I've been trying to find someone to talk to. I've been roaming around the campus but I haven't found anyone!"

Lena's sight followed the ghost as it started to pace back and forth around the room while continuing her ramble,

"And besides, the campus is too noisy sometimes, it gets to my nerves. And the students! Dont even get me started with them..Wait, I'm not even sure if you can hear me!"

The ghost stopped pacing and faced Lena,

"Can you hear me?" 

Lena found the ghost adorable and decided to tease it. 

"I can only see you but I can't hear you. Sorry. You'll have to talk using sign language." 

"Oh, that's too bad, but it's okay! I'll do my best to be able to communicate with you." The ghost answered. 

Lena pretended to act confused, "What? What did you say?" 

So the ghost held up three fingers. Lena tried hard not to laugh and said, 

"Three words." 

The ghost nodded with a smile. Lena bit her lower lip hard to stop herself from laughing. Then the ghost held up her index finger. 

"First word." Lena said with a chuckle. 

The ghost looked around the room for a bit. Then she pointed to an electric socket then to a calculator. Lena looked at the ghost with confusion in her eyes. The ghost typed the number 2000 in the calculator and then proceeded to act like she's been electrocuted. Lena shook her head while the ghost continued to act being electrocuted. Lena can't hold it anymore so she laughed so hard. The ghost looked at her in confusion. 

Lena laughed a little bit more before talking to the now confused ghost. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just messing with you. You're probably the only ghost I played charades with." 

The ghost's jaw dropped and exclaimed, 

"I knew it! I knew you were just messing with me!" 

Lena laughingly answered, "What was that first word anyway?"

The ghost answered, "The first word was what." 

Lena bursts our laughing again, "Then why did you point at the socket and calculator then act like you've been hit by lightning?"

The ghost looked down embarassingly and answered, "I just thought that Watt is like related to electricity and.." 

Lena laughed again, louder this time. The ghost rolled her eyes at Lena's laughter. 

"Stop making fun of me!"

Lena tried to stop laughing and raised both her hands in surrender. 

"Alright, I'm sorry. So, what's your name?"

"I'm Kara! And you are?" 

"Whoa, this is the first time that a ghost actually wants to know my name." Lena answered with a smirk.Then she continued, 

"Lena. I'm Lena. What's your story?" 

Kara's eyes lit up on the question and then tried to open her mouth, but no words came out.

"Is everything okay?" Lena asked. 

Kara looked at Lena with sadness in her eyes and answered, 

"I don't remember anything." 

Kara covered her face with both her hands. Lena attempted to reach out to Kara to comfort her, but she stopped herself. So instead, she spoke softly, 

"Kara, don't worry, I'll help you find your identity." 

Kara uncovered her face and looked at Lena with hope in her eyes. 

"Really?"

"Yes." Lena answered. 

Kara smiled at Lena sweetly. Lena's heart beat faster upon seeing Kara's smile. Lena got confused as to why her heart is beating this fast. Then Kara spoke again,

"Can I stay here with you?" 

Lena smiled, "Of course." 

Kara's smile widened at Lena's answer and Lena's heart fluttered. 

"Thank you." Kara answered. 


	2. Getting Familiar

"How did you get here?" Lena asked Kara.  
  
"I'm not sure. I was just wondering around, not really bothering where to go when I saw your dorm room and just impulsively got in," Kara answered.  
  
"And you don't remember anything, or any familiar names, or places, at all?"  
  
Kara shook her head sadly. Lena sighed deeply and said,  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to find your identity the hard way."  
  
Kara smiled warmly at Lena and Lena smiled back. After a few silent moments, Lena told Kara that she will have to continue making her assignments.  
  
"Sure, by all means, do continue." Kara said cheerfully.  
  
So Lena continued working on her assignment while Kara sat at the edge of Lena's bed. Lena felt surreal having a ghost sitting on her bed as if Kara's alive. Lena wondered as to why Kara lost her memories. Most of the ghosts she encountered have their memories intact. Lena's mind wonders as to how Kara died. Her chest felt tight upon realizing that Kara is actually dead. She got so lost in her thoughts about Kara that she jumped on her feet when Sam arrived.  
  
"What made you jump like..." Sam stopped talking when she saw Kara sitting on Lena's bed. Then a grin spread on her face and she approached Kara.  
  
"Hi! I'm Sam, Lena's roommate. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Kara." Kara answered with a smile as she reached out to touch Sam's offered hand.  
  
Sam gasped as she felt Kara's hand on hers.  
  
"H-how did you do that?"  
  
"How what?" Kara asked back, confused.  
  
"How are you touching my hand if you're a ghost?!"  
  
Kara's eyes widened, "I-I don't know! Is that bad?!"  
  
Then Lena snorts and said, "Calm down Kara, Sam's messing with you. Both of us can see and touch ghosts. It's like, according to Sam, a gift."  
  
Sam's grin widened, "Nice to meet you Kara."  
  
"It's a lovely gift," Kara answered, "Ah er, I mean, nice to meet you too."  
  
Sam smiled this time as she let go of Kara's hand, "Anyway, I'm taking a shower."  
  
Sam walked towards the bathroom and before going in, she looked back at Kara and said,  
  
"Careful Kara, don't let Lena punch you. She has a bad habit of punching ghosts. But I guess you're different. You're the first ghost that she allowed to sit on her bed."  
  
Lena glared at Sam as Sam winked and went inside the bathroom. Kara smiled goofily at Lena and said,  
  
"I feel honored."  
  
"Shut up." Lena answered, rolling her eyes.  
  
Kara laughed at Lena's reaction which made Lena's heart flutter again.  
  
"I wanna go to bed now. I'm sleepy." Lena said with a yawn.  
  
Kata jumped up and said, "Oh! Yah, of course! Good night Lena!"  
  
And with that, Kara disappreared. Lena's brow furrowed as she shook her head. She got some comfy clothes in her closet and lay in bed.  
  
It was around 3am that Lena sat up in bed breathing heavily. She gasped when she saw a woman with black curly hair that reached her shoulders, wearing a silk dress, and floating at the edge of Lena's bed. Lena groaned and said,  
  
"You got my attention. What do you want?"  
  
The woman looked at Lena with cold and sad eyes, "You have to tell him. You have to tell him that I've always wanted to marry him. Promise me you'll tell him."  
  
"Tell, who?" Lena asked.  
  
The ghost suddenly floated toward Lena and her face was only 5 inches away from Lena's,  
"Lorde. Tell him I've always wanted to marry him."  
  
"Lorde who?" Lena asked a little breathless.  
  
"Just tell him." And with that the ghost disappeared.  
  
Lena placed her right hand on her forehead and groaned.  
  
"You didn't even ask for her name."  
  
Lena shot up, startled of the voice that she heard. She sigh with relief when she saw that it was Kara standing by the window.  
  
"It's 3am Kara, I'm tired and frightened. I don't have time for your lecture."  
  
Kara tried to say something again, but decided against it. She cleared her throat and said,  
  
"Right. Sorry."  
  
Lena sighed, "I'm sorry Kara. I'm just tired."  
  
Then suddenly Sam woke up hearing the noises and exclaimed sleepily, eyes still closed  
  
"What are you two blabbering about?"  
  
Sam opened her eyes and saw Lena and Kara staring intensely at each other.  
  
Sam grinned and said, "Oh you two are having a moment."  
  
Lena and Kara rolled their eyes at the same time at Sam.  
  
"And they both rolled their eyes at me! It's so cute,I feel sick!" Sam said teasingly. Then she continued,  
  
"Anyway, keep having the moment, Imma go to sleep. Don't make too much noise making out."  
  
"Ugh! Sam stop it!" Lena said seriously.  
  
Sam laughed loudly, "Good night Lena. Love you to the moon and back."  
  
Lena smiled, "Good night Sam. Love you too."  
  
Lena looked at Kara and saw a soft smile on her face.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"There's just something familiar about your banter with Sam. I feel like I once have someone in my life whom I have those kinds of banters with."  
  
Lena smiled, "Don't worry, my offer still stands in helping you regain your memories."  
  
"Thank you, Lena. How are you gonna help that woman you saw earlier?"  
  
Crap. Lena forgot about her for a moment.  
  
"Don't thank me yet.I think I'll have to wait for her first to show herself to me again and I'll ask her some further questions."  
  
The two smiled at each other for a moment and then Kara spoke up,  
  
"Can I just sit on your study table chair? Watching you sleep makes me feel at peace."  
  
Lena's eyes softened along with the fluttering of her heart,  
  
"Of course Kara."  
  
Kara' smile widened and she sat on Lena's chair looking at Lena fondly.  
  
"Goodmornight Lena."  
  
Lena chuckles at the term, "Goodmornight Kara."  
  
Lena went back to sleep, heart fluttering and with a smile on her face.  
  



	3. Getting Close

It's been a week since Lena met Kara. Both Sam and Lena were already able to adjust to Kara's constant presence in their dorm room as if she's always been there. Somehow, the woman she met earlier never showed herself up again.   
  
It was another Saturday evening and Lena found herself walking around the University campus when suddenly a what looks to be a 5-year-old boy appeared in front of her. Lena immediately jumped back, putting a hand to her chest.   
  
"Holy crap!"   
  
"You gotta help me!" the boy exclaimed.   
  
The boy has reddish-brownish hair, with green eyes, and is wearing a panda hat, khaki pants and a snoopy blue tshirt. Lena was about to say the usual thing about getting her attention when Kara's voice echoed in her mind,   
  
_"Ask his name first."_   
  
Lena sighed, and made a small smile at the boy,  
  
"What's your name?"   
  
The boy smiled, "Michael Ryan. What's your name?"   
  
"Hello Michael Ryan, I'm Lena. Nice to meet you."   
  
Lena extended her right hand to the boy and the boy took it.   
  
"Nice to meet you too," the boy replied, voice cracking and eyes watering.   
  
Lena's eyes widened, and she knelt in front of the boy, "What's wrong?"   
  
The boy sniffed a little bit, "It's been a long time since I got to hold a warm hand."   
  
Lena's chest tightened at the sight of the boy. She held both of the boy's shoulder and was about to say something when suddenly Kara appeared a little further behind the boy and gestured to Lena to hug the boy. Lena made a face to protest but Kara insisted, so Lena rolled her eyes and slowly hugged the boy. The boy slowly snaked his little arms around Lena's neck and sniffed softly. Lena made tiny circles on the boy's back to sooth him. Lena looked at Kara again and she saw Kara doing some cheering steps before waving goodbye and disappeared. Lena smiled widely and shook her head. The boy then stepped back from the hug.   
  
"Now, what can I help you with?" Lena asked gently.   
  
"My puppy needs a new home. The home that he lives right now is not treating him right."   
  
"I see. What's your puppy's name?"   
  
The boy smiled, "Streaky!"   
  
Lena smiled backand stood up, "Okay then, show me where Streaky is."   
  
The boy's eyes lit up and took Lena's hand. Lena followed the boy outside the campus. The boy led him to a large blue house. It was a little bit chilly and Streaky was outside the door, tied to a post. Lena looked closely and saw a brown corgi.   
  
"Uh-oh, how I am supposed to find a new home for Streaky?"   
  
"You have to find a way!" the boy cried.   
  
"Okay, okay, I will. Alright?" Lena replied.   
  
The boy nodded and said softly, "Okay. Thank you Lena."   
  
And with that, the boy disappeared. Lena released a deep breath.   
  
"Good job!"   
  
Lena gasped when she heard the sudden voice.   
  
"Kara! Don't scare people like that."   
  
Kara laughed heartily, "Sorry, I was just excited."   
  
"Were you following me this whole time?"   
  
Kara ducked her head and placed her right hand on her nape,   
  
"Uhh, yeah. Following you around is kinda relaxing to me."   
  
Lena's heart fluttered again, then she smirked,   
  
"Even the bathroom?"   
  
Kara's eyes snapped up, "No! Lena I would never do something like that!"   
  
It was Lena's turn to laugh. Kara rolled her eyes.   
  
"Come on, let's go back." Lena said.   
  
Kara smiled widely and the two walked back to the dorms. The moment they reached the room, Sam was already there sitting on her bed.   
  
"No job today?" Lena asked.   
  
Sam smiled, "I met someone today," then Sam saw Kara, "Oh, hi Kara!"   
  
Kara waved her hand at Sam. Lena raised her right eyebrow,   
  
"Wait, I know that smile! Hah! You have a crush on that someone!"  
  
Sam's smile widened, "She's just so amazing Lena. She's beautiful, she's smart! Annddd, she is beautiful! Did I say beautiful? I mean, she's a bad-ass, and hot! Yes, very hot!"   
  
Lena and Kara both chuckled at Sam.   
  
"Did you get her name?" Kara asked excitedly.  
  
"Alex. Her name was Alex." Sam answered with so much mirth in her eyes.   
  
Kara's eyes widened and she spoke softly,   
"Alex. Alex. Alex."   
  
Lena looked at Kara, "Kara? What is it?"   
  
"The name Alex sounds familiar." Kara replied.   
  
"Do you remember anything?" Sam asked.   
  
"Alex." Kara repeated with a little bit of recognition in her voice.   
  
Lena looked at Kara with panic in her eyes,   
"Kara, why are you fading?"  
  
Kara looked at her hands and at Lena, this time panic settling in her eyes.   
  
Sam stood up from her bed and looked at Kara with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
"What's happening to me?!" Kara exclaimed.  
  
Kara continued to fade away, she reached out her hand to Lena . Lena reached out her hand to Kara but Kara already disappeared.   
  
"Kara!" Lena shouted.   
  
Lena looked around, but Kara was nowhere to be found.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile in National City Hospital, a few moments before Kara disappeared, Alex and Maxwell Lorde were talking inside Kara's room.   
  
"How are you feeling Alex?"   
  
Alex was smiling to herself. Then Alex snapped up, "I'm sorry, what?"   
  
Mr. Lorde smiled, "You looked happy."   
  
Alex shook her head, "I just remembered what happened before I came here."   
  
"Why, what happened?"   
  
"I helped a girl fought three guys who were bullying a freshman student, then we shared a pizza. She was the coolest girl I've ever met." Alex answered smiling.   
  
Mr. Lorde smiled widely. Then Alex snapped out of her reverie and said,   
  
"Anyway, thank you for visiting Mr. Lorde. I think I'm fine."   
  
Mr. Lorded nodded, "Of course. Your father was a good friend of mine. Any signs that Kara might wake up soon?"   
  
Alex shook her head sadly. Just then, Alex's phone rang. She answered her phone and gestured to Mr. Lorde that she'll go outside. Mr. Lorde nodded in acknowledgement. After Alex went out, Mr. Lorde approached Kara's bed. Just then he saw Kara's right hand moved and she took a deep breath. The monitor beeped louder. Mr. Lorde looked at Kara with shock. He immediately disconnected a tube and Kara had a hard time breathing. By the time the monitor went back to normal and Kara was not moving anymore, Mr. Lorde put the tube back.   
  
"You're better off staying in your comatosed state Kara Danvers. Can't have you running around telling people about my secret." Mr. Lorde whispered sinisterly.   
  
A few seconds later, Alex came back.   
"Did something happen while I was out?"   
  
Mr. Lorde shook his head.   
  
"Okay, we should go." Alex said.   
  
Mr. Lorde only nodded and the two went out of the room.   
  
  
  
Back in Lena's room, moments after Kara disappeared, she suddenly reappeared.   
  
"Kara! Where were you?! Why did you suddenly disappear?"   
  
Kara looked at Lena with wide eyes and she looked around,   
  
"What happened? I didn't want to disappear. I don't know what happened."   
  
Sam and Lena breath a sigh of relief.   
  
"We're just glad you're fine." Sam said.   
  
Kara smiled at that. Lena collapsed to her bed and sighed. Kara smirked,   
  
"You were that worried about me? You really liiiiikkkkeeee meeee!" Kara teased.   
  
Lena rolled her eyes, "Don't roll off your tongue like that, it's annoying!"   
  
Kara chuckled and sat beside Lena,   
  
"I didn't mean to worry you."   
  
"Oh gosh, you two are making me sick." Sam teased.   
  
Both Kara and Lena glared at Sam.   
  
"Can we get back to my Alex now?" Sam said excitedly.   
  
"Kara you said a while back that it sounds familiar to you." Lena said as she looked at Kara.   
  
Kara answered, "That's all I have. That name sounds familiar, but everything else comes to a blur."   
  
"I'm sorrry."Lena consoled Kara.   
  
Kara smiled, "It's okay." Then Kara looked at Sam,   
  
"Sam, tell us how you met this Alex."   
  
"Thought you'd never asked." Sam replied.   
  
So Sam told Lena and Kara on how Alex helped her beat up three guys because they were bullying a freshman. Sam told them on how Alex immediately said her name while doing a fighting position and kicking the guys. Sam told Lena and Kara about the time they shared eating pizza after beating up the guys.   
  
"Please tell me you got her number." Lena said, hopeful.   
  
"Unfortunately, no. She left hurriedly. Something about meeting her father's business partner. So no." Sam answered sad.   
  
"Uggh! Sam you idiot!" Lena exclaimed.   
  
Sam rolled her eyes, "I swear I'm gonna find her."

  
"That's my girl!" Lena exclaimed.   
  
"I'm sure you will Sam." Kara said.   
  
"Thanks Kara." Sam answered.   
  
"Anyway, I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed. I have plenty of investigation tasks to do tomorrow." Lena declared.   
  
Lena immediately fell asleep after she slipped.on her comfy clothes after showering. Around midnight, Lena woke up to a strange sensation. Then the woman from before appeared again.   
  
"Did you tell him?" the woman asked Lena.   
  
Lena rubbed her eyes, "Not yet."   
  
"Why?!" The woman shouted and made a gesture to strangle Lena.   
  
"Don't you dare touch her!"   
  
The woman stopped and turn her head to where the voice came from. The woman saw Kara looking at her angrily. Lena looked at Kara and saw how angry Kara is. The woman stopped her advances and Kara immediately floated between Lena and the woman.   
  
"Fine." the woman gave in and floated back away from Lena and stayed at the edge of Lena's bed. Kara floated and sat beside Lena.   
  
"Look woman, if I were to help you, you can atleast give me your name and some details." Lena said.   
  
The woman looked at Lena, "My name is Kristina Forbes. I want you to tell Maxwell Lorde that I've always wanted to marry him."   
  
And with that the woman disappeared. Lena released a deep breath. Kara put an arm around Lena,   
  
"You okay?"   
  
"I am now. Thank you Kara." Lena answered.   
  
Kara smiled and pulled Lena close.   
  
"Stay with me?" Lena asked Kara softly.   
  
"Okay." Kara answered.   
  
Lena lay back in bed cuddled in Kara's arms. And she slept soundly after that. 


	4. What?!

The next morning, Lena woke up to a smiling blue eyes looking at her with fascination. Lena blinked a few times slowly realizing that she's been cuddling Kara since last night.  
  
"Good morning." Kara smiled.  
  
Lena slowly pulled away from Kara, completely aware of the flutters her heart is making. But Lena couldn't get away from Kara's arms.  
  
"Why are you pulling away? Am I making you uncomfortable?" Kara asked.  
  
Lena swallowed hard, "No, I just need to go to the bathroom."  
  
Blue inspecting eyes met green ones for a few seconds. Then Kara released Lena from her arms. Lena got up and head towards the bathroom without saying a word. Kara sat up on the bed, arms crossed while waiting for Lena. Lena decided to take her time to calm her nerves. She removed her clothes and decided to get a long bath. She's thinking that Kara might not wait for her if she takes long in the bathroom. She prepared the bath tub and soon enough, she's sitting in the tub and she sighed with relief and closed her eyes.  
  
A few minutes later, "You seem to be enjoying yourself in there."  
  
Lena got startled and immediately opened her her eyes.  
  
"Kara! What the hell are you doing her in my bathroom, you pervert!"  
  
Kara would be offended being called a pervert, but it's Lena. She doesn't know why it didn't bother her for a bit. Maybe because she knows that Lena doesn't really mean it. So instead, Kara smiled warmly.  
  
"Sorry, I just want to see you."  
  
Lena raised her right eyebrow, and did her signature smirk, "You mean, you want to see me naked?"  
  
Kara's eyes immediately widened, "Wha-, No! No, Lena, I never thought of that."  
  
Kara looked around and continued, "I didn't expect you'd be taking a bath. I thought you were just washing your face or brushing your teeth, I didn't.."  
  
"Kara, I'm kidding. Breath." Lena interrupted with a chuckle before Kara continues with her rambling. Then she smirked again,  
  
"But, you do know that the sink is right outside the bath tub right? Why did you appear here on purpose?"  
  
Kara's jaw dropped, "I don't know, you being naked didn't really cross my mind." Kara answered seriously.  
  
Lena's smirk only grew, "Really?"  
  
Lena doesn't know why, but she loves teasing the blonde ghost. Kara groaned,  
  
"You're impossible!"  
  
"You mean, impossibly beautiful?" Lena teased further.  
  
"Yes!" Kara immediately answered. Lena's eyebrow raised again and Kara covered her mouth.  
  
"I mean, No!"  
  
Lena looked at Kara still with raised eyebrows. Then Kara continued,  
  
"I mean, you're beautiful. Like always."  
  
Lena smirked again, "Always huh?" Then Lena mimic Kara's voice,  
  
"You really liiiiiiikkkkeee meeee."  
  
Kara rolled her eyes as Lena laughed loudly. Kara soon joined in the laughter. Then Kara whispered to herself,  
  
"You really make me happy Lena."  
  
Lena's laughter slowly ended,  
  
"Did you say something?" Lena asked still chuckling a little bit.  
  
Kara shook her head, "No. I'll leave you to your bath then."  
  
Lena smiled warmly this time and nodded. And with that, Kara disappeared. 

After taking a bath, Lena emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed. She saw Kara and Sam chatting cheerily. When the two saw Lena, Sam immediately got up from bed,  
  
"My turn." Sam said and started walking towards the bathroom. Before Sam got in the bathroom, Lena called out,  
  
"Sam, I need your help today. I need to kidnap a dog."  
  
Sam looked back grinning widely and made a bow,  
  
"At your service Ms. Luthor."  
  
Lena and Kara laughed,  
  
"You are crazy!" Lena exclaimed.  
  
Sam only winked and said,  
  
"I know. Crazily awesome!"  
  
Lena rolled her eyes as Sam went inside the bathroom. Lena sat down at her study table chair and opened her laptop.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kara asked as she appeared behind Lena.  
  
"I need to find a way on how to tell Maxwell Lorde about Kristina Forbes. This is gonna be hard and.."  
  
Lena turned her head to look at Kara and saw Kara with a faraway look.  
  
"Kara?"  
  
Kara snapped out of her reverie and said,  
  
"No, don't go near Maxwell Lorde." Kara suddenly exclaimed. She moved to stand beside Lena's table and faced Lena.  
  
"Don't go and see him. He's dangerous."  
  
Lena furrowed her eyebrows, "Why? Do you know him? Do you remember anything?" Lena asked.  
  
"No, I don't. I just know he's dangerous." Kara answered seriously.  
  
"Kara, you gotta give me more than that."  
  
"Just don't ever go near that person." Kara said with more intensity in her voice this time.  
  
Lena shook her head, "I have to Kara, or else that woman will kill me."  
  
"I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll protect you from Kristina Forbes. Please don't put yourself in danger like this." Kara begged seriously.  
  
"Kara, look at the search results, Mr. Lorde is a respected business man. I don't think he's harmful." Lena insisted.  
  
"You're not listening to me! I said he's dangerous, so you can't go see him." Kara replied, raising her voice a little.  
  
This annoyed Lena, "You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mother or my girlfriend!"  
  
"Then go out with me, and be my girlfriend!" Kara immediately replied.  
  
Lena was about to say something about not wanting to be controlled when she realized what Kara just said to her.  
  
"What did you just say?" Lena asked.  
  
Kara replied, "I said, go out with me and be my girlfriend. If being your girlfriend is what it takes to protect you, then please be my girlfriend."  
  
Lena sighed and thought to herself,  
  
_"How the hell did it come to this?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Lena say yes?


	5. What Abilities?

Lena hid her face in both her palms. Kara stood quitely waiting for Lena's response. After a few minutes, seeing as Lena's not responding, Kara whispered,   
  
"Lena?"   
  
Lena looked up and saw Kara looking at her with expectant eyes.   
  
"What?" Lena asked.   
  
"Aren't you gonna say yes?"   
  
"What? You're expecting me to answer you now?" Lena asked, a little bit perplexed.   
  
"Answer what?" Sam asked as she emerged from the bathroom grinning at Kara and Lena.   
  
Lena was about to make up something to answer Sam to avoid teasing but Kara beat her to it.   
  
"I asked Lena to go out with me and be my girlfriend." Kara answered seriously.  
  
Sam snorted and answered, "You asked her out?"   
  
"Well, yeah, so I can protect her. But I need to be her girlfriend so that she'll listen me." Kara answered still serious.   
  
Sam laughed this time.   
  
"Sam please tell Kara that is not how it works." Lena exclaimed a little exasperated.   
  
Sam looked at Kara seriously, "Kara.."   
  
Then Sam grinned, "That's exactly how it works!"   
  
"Uggh! Sam, you traitor!" Lena exclaimed.   
  
"Sorry, can't help it!" Sam chuckled.   
  
"Anyway Kara, do you like Lena?" Sam asked.   
  
"Yes, very much." Kara answered readily.   
  
Lena's lips curved into a small smile, but she hid it.   
  
"Not as a friend Kara." Sam said.   
  
Kara's eyes widened, "Then, as what?"   
  
This time Lena chuckled at Kara's innocence.   
  
"You are too innocent for this Kara. And I don't go out with babies." Lena said teasingly.  
  
"Kara, if you ask someone out, you have to like them romantically."   
  
"Romantically?"   
  
Sam answered, "Romantically, like you can't forget their smile, you want to be with them, and you want to touch them, and you want to date them, take them to romantic dinner dates, cuddle with them and watch stupid movies, etc."   
  
"Is that what you want to do with your Alex?" Lena asked with a smirk.   
  
Sam smiled, "Yes."   
  
"I do want all of those with Lena. But..." Kara said in a soft voice.   
  
Lena's eyes widened, "You what?"   
  
"Excuse me." Kara said then disappeared leaving a shocked-face Lena and Sam.   
  
"What do you think is running in her mind?" Sam asked Lena.   
  
Lena only shrugged, but deep inside she was a little worried.   
  
"She'll come around." Lena said softly.   
  
"What really happened anyway?"   
  
So Lena explained to Sam her earlier conversation with Kara. Sam nodded as Lena finished her explaination.   
  
"She does have a point Lena. But if Kara's instinct tells her that this Maxwell Lorde is dangerous, then this guy might be related to whatever happened to Kara." Sam said seriously.   
  
"You're right! It might trigger some memories for her. Which is why I have to go see this guy and investigate. I've been digging some information about Kara, but none comes up. It's like she doesn't exist. I've hacked to a lot of database systems, but found nothing."   
  
"Then, we should start with this Maxwell Lorde."   
  
Lena smiled, "Thank you for having my back Sam."   
  
"Always."   
  
"Anyway, I'll find a way to get in to Lorde Tech." Lena said, turning to her laptop again.   
  
Sam nodded, "You do that, and I'll just do my papers. By the way, what was that thing you told me about kidnapping a dog?"   
  
"Oh shoot! Streaky! Yes, we have to get that dog out of that stupid house!" Lena said urgently.   
  
"Don't worry, I have a plan." Sam said smirking.   
  
Lena smirked back, "Atta girl Detective!"   
  
Sam laughed, "Let's wait 'til it gets a little bit dark, then let's begin Operation Kidnap a dog."   
  
Lena rolled her eyes and continued working on her laptop. The two besties settled on their own rhythm. Lena busied herself trying not to think about Kara.   
  
It's was almost dark and Kara never once showed herself again. Lena tried not to think too much about it and continued with her investigation.   
  
"Lena, it's about time we go." Sam said.   
  
Lena nodded, "Let's go."   
  
The two went out of their dorm room and headed to where Streaky is. They arrived at the house and found it dark.   
  
"No one must be home?" Sam asked.   
  
"No one's home."   
  
Sam at Lena startled when a 5-year-old boy showed up.   
  
  
"Michael! How have you been?"  
  
Lena exclaimed cheerfully as she knelt in front of the boy and made a tiny boop at the tip of his nose.   
  
Sam smiled looking at the boy smile widely at Lena. Sam knelt beside Lena,   
  
"Hi! My name's Sam. Nice to meet you Michael."   
  
Michael smiled and instead of receiving Sam's hand, he wrapped his little arms around Sam and Lena and gave them a hug. Sam and Lena smiled and hugged the boy back.   
  
After the hug,   
  
"There's an alarm system. We have to disable it." Lena said.   
  
"Easy peasy." Sam smirked.   
  
Sam took out a device out of her bag and gave it to Lena. Lena got the device and smirked. Lena made a salute before going to a nearby light post transmitter. Lena attached Sam's device which will emit a signal to disable alarm systems and security cameras at a 2-mile radius. Lena smirked and gave a thumbs up to Sam. Sam smirked and climbed the gate like a ninja. Lena whistled at Sam's skill, so proud at her bestfriend.   
  
Once Sam was inside, Michael patted Streaky's head to calm him down.   
  
"Streaky they're my friends, they're here to take you to a nice home, okay?"   
  
Sam approached the dog and patted him. The dog immediately gave in to Sam's touch. Sam unleashed the dog and opened the gate and led the dog to Lena. Lena gave the dog a pat on the head. Sam went inside the house, locked the gate and used her skills to get out of the house. Lena got rid of the transmitter.   
  
Sam, Lena, Michael, and Streaky ran away from the house as fast as they can. Once they're far enough, they high five themselves and cheered happily.   
  
"I know where we can find a new home for Streaky." Sam said grinning.   
  
Lena looked at Sam and smiled,   
  
"Mrs. Feldman! She always wanted a dog!"   
  
"Yuppp!" Sam said.   
  
"Come on, let's go!" Lena said.   
  
They walked towards Mrs. Feldman's house. The moment they arrived they rang the doorbell and Mrs. Feldman immediately answered the door.   
  
"Samantha! Lena! What a nice surprise!" Mrs. Feldman greeted them and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"And who is this adorable dog?" Mrs. Feldman asked with a glint of excitement in her eyes.   
  
"This is Streaky, and he needs a new home Mrs. Feldman. Will you take him?" Lena explained softly.   
  
Mrs. Feldman smiled, and patted the dog,   
"Hello Little guy. Welcome home."   
  
Sam smiled. Lena looked at Michael who was standing a little bit further from them. Sam gestured for Michael to come near. Michael slowly walked near them and stopped.   
  
"You two should come in." Mrs. Feldman said.   
  
"We would love to Mrs. Feldman, but we have to take care of some other things right now. How about we visit you one of these days?" Sam replied.   
  
"Okay, alright. I'll wait for your visit." Mrs. Feldman replied with understanding.   
  
Both Lena and Sam nodded smiling. They said their goodbyes to Mrs. Feldman and walked back to the campus. They looked around for Michael but the boy was gone. As they were nearing the campus, it was late at night. They saw Michael waiting for them.   
  
"Hey, where did you disappear to?" Sam approached the boy with a smile.   
  
"I wanted to say a proper goodbye." Michael replied.   
  
Sam and Lena stood side by side looking at Michael.   
  
"Thank you both for giving Streaky a new home." Michael said with tears in his eyes.   
  
Sam and Lena knelt in front of Michael and the three hugged for a long moment.   
  
Then a light shine a little further from them. The three seperated and looked at the light. Michael smiled and walked towards the light, he looked back at Sam and Lena, he bowed his head in gratitude. Sam and Lena nodded back in acknowledgement. Just as Michael was about to step back towards the light, Kristina swooped in and took Michael away from the light,   
  
"I will not allow this boy to cross the other side unless you do what I told you to do Lena!"   
  
Lena and Sam's eyes widened in shock. Michael struggled against Kristina's grip.   
  
"What's going on? Who are you lady? Let me go!" Michael cried.   
  
"Calm down Kristina. Please let him go. I will tell Mr. Lorde soon. Let him go."   
  
Krisitina's eyes widened and she shouted,   
"WHEEEENNNN?" 

"The day after tomorrow. We're going to his office the day after tomorrow. So let the boy go. He has nothing to do with this." Sam answered firmly looking at Kristina squarely in the eyes.   
  
Kristina shoved the boy away from him. Michael looked at Sam and Lena frightened.   
  
"Go now Michael." Lena told the boy softly.   
  
Michael hugged both Lena and Sam firmly and then ran towards the light. Once Michael entered the light, the light went out. Sam and Lena watched Michael disappear with the light. Then they looked at Kristina. Kristina still has an angry look in her eyes.   
  
"You better keep your promise this time Lena, or else!"   
  
Kristina flew towards Lena in a tremendously fast speed, no human eye could catch it, and made a gesture to strangle Lena. But before her hands reached Lena's neck, Kara appeared in front of Lena.   
  
"Hurt her again, and I'll send you to hell." Kara said firmly and with so much anger in her voice.   
  
Kristina floated backwards and said,   
  
"Keep your promise Lena. Tell him that I've always wanted to marry him even if he just wants me for my special abilities."   
  
"Abilities?" Sam asked.   
  
Then she disappeared. Sam and Lena sighed in relief. Kara then turned to look at Lena with worry in her eyes.   
  
"Are you hurt?"   
  
"I'm okay Kara. Just a little frightened."   
  
Kara then looked at Sam,   
"Sam? You okay?"   
  
Sam smiled, "I'm okay."   
  
"Let's go back to your dorm." Kara said seriously.  
  
Sam and Lena looked at each other and followed Kara without saying anything. Once they reached the room, Kara looked at Lena and Sam with intensity in her eyes. Then she suddenly hugged them both which shocked both Lena and Sam.   
  
"I was so scared for the two of you today." Kara whispered.   
  
Kara and Lena hugged Kara back and the three stayed like that for a while. Then Kara stepped back,   
  
"You guys have a plan about Maxwell Lorde?"   
  
"Kara.." Lena spoke.   
  
Kara held up her hands,   
"It's okay, I'll go with you."   
  
Lena smiled.   
  
"Thanks Kara." Sam said. Then Sam walked towards the bathroom.   
  
"I'll leave you two to yourselves. I'll use the bathroom first Lena." Sam continued and closed the bathroom door with a smile.   
  
Lena nodded and looked at Kara. Kara walked towards Lena and carressed Lena's face with her hand. Lena closed her eyes and leaned in to the touch.   
  
"Please go on a date with me. I really like you." Kara whispered softly.  
  
Lena opened her eyes and smiled.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Lena's answer will be? 😉😉


	6. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw some clips for Season 5.. huhu my supercorp heart got electrocuted! :(  
anyway, I hope I don't lose inspiration on writing this fic...

Back in National City Hospital, Alex sat beside Kara's bed and held her hand.

"Kara, I met someone lately." Alex spoke smiling. 

Then she continued,

"She was beautiful. She helped me fight guys bullying a freshman."

A tear rolled down Alex's cheek, "Her name was Sam. I forgot to ask for her number though." 

Alex chuckled a little bit, "I know what you're gonna say, 'Alex you're an idiot'" 

Alex wiped her face, "We shared a pizza though, and I swear I'm gonna find her again in the campus," 

Then Alex brought Kara's hand to her face and kissed Kara's palm, 

"I think I have a crush on her." 

Alex chuckled again, then tears started streaming down her eyes, 

"Kara I miss you. I miss you so much. Come back to me please. I need my sister. I need you." 

Suddenly, Alex felt a little squeeze from Kara's hand. Alex looked up at Kara. The beeping sounds of the monitor sounded loudly. 

"Kara?! Kara!" Alex spoke a little loudly. 

Then Maxwell Lorde entered the room, "Alex! What's happeni--" 

"Stay here, I'll get the doctors." Alex interjected. 

Alex ran outside the room to get the doctor. Maxwell Lorde looked at Kara and saw Kara trying to open her eyes. He smiled sinisterly as he disconnected some of the tubes leaving Kara having a hard time to breath again. Seeing as Kara showed no signs of waking up again, Maxwell Lorde connected the tube again just as Alex came back with the doctors. 

The doctors came and examine Kara and saw no signs of waking up. They looked at Alex and Alex saw in their faces that there was no sign of Kara waking up. 

"I felt her hand squeezed my hand!" Alex yelled. 

"It might be just one of the muscle reflex Miss Danvers." One of the doctors said. 

"But..I felt it. Please look closer." Alex pleaded. 

The doctors examined Kara again, but still they saw no sign of Kara waking up. Alex sobbed as she saw the doctors shook their heads at her. 

"But I felt it." Alex said with a sob. 

Maxwell Lorde placed his arms around Alex to comfort her and he whispered, 

"I believe you. Don't give up hope. She'll wake up soon, and we'll be there to greet her." 

Alex turned her head to hug Maxwell Lorde and continued sobbing. On the other hand, Maxwell smiled with so much malice as he thought to himself, 

_"Sorry Alex, Kara will never ever see the light of the day." _

Back in Lena and Sam's dorm room, Lena leaned in to Kara's caress and was about to speak when she saw Kara slowly fading again, 

"Kara? You're fading again!" 

Kara looked at her hands and noticed that she's fading. Lena reached out to touch Kara's hand but her hand went through Kara's hand. She looked at Kara with wide eyes. Kara looked at Lena frozen in place. Lena attempted to hug Kara, but her hands went through Kara as well. 

"What's happening?! Kara, don't go! I'll go out with you!" Lena spoke with urgency before Kara disappeared. 

Sam heard Lena's voice and so she went out of the bathroom still in her towel and hair wet, "Lena, what's going on?" 

Lena's eyes were brimming with tears when she looked at Sam, "Kara.. S-she disappeared again." 

Sam was about to reply when Kara appeared again out of nowhere. 

"Kara!" Lena exclaimed and ran towards Kara to hug her.

Lena sighed with relief when she was able to touch Kara this time. Kara was still frozen in place but after a few moments she returned the hug. Kara made circular patterns on Lena's back to soothe Lena. Sam smiled at Kara and Kara smiled back. 

"I think I have an idea what's happening." Sam spoke gently. 

Lena and Kara stepped away from the hug and both looked at Sam with expectant eyes. 

"What do you mean?" Lena asked. 

Sam looked at Lena seriously, "I think Kara is still alive. I mean, maybe in a coma. And every time she disappears maybe her spirit is trying to go back inside her body." 

Kara's eyes widened, "Are you sure?" 

"I'm not sure. Nothing's really certain, but I've seen this before. I think you're still alive Kara. Maybe just in a coma. Now all we need to do is which hospital you're staying." 

"If that's the case, then we can narrow down our search about Kara's identity to comatose patients." Lena said with hope in her voice. 

Sam smiled and nodded. "Anyway, I'm just gonna continue showering. You two talk." 

Kara then looked at Lena smirking, "I think I remembered correctly that before I disappeared, you kind of like said yes." 

Lena narrowed her eyes and looked at Kara innocently, "What? I don't know what you're talking about." 

Kara groaned, "Lena, come on! I'm pretty sure you said yes!" 

"Nope!" Lena retorted emphasizing the 'p'. 

Kara then pouted while looking at Lena. Lena stared back at Kara squarely. The two stared at each other for a few moments until Kara rolled her eyes at Lena. Lena chuckled and suddenly cupped Kara's face with both her hands, brought her face close to Kara's and with both their foreheads touching, she whispered, 

"Yes." 

Kara smiled sweetly at Lena, she then moved her head and gave Lena a forehead kiss. Lena closed her eyes as Kara's lips touched her forehead and she sigh contentedly. The two then wrapped their arms around each other swaying a little bit to a non-existent music. After a long hug, they stepped away from each other and smiled. They sat down on Lena's bed just as Sam emerged from the bathroom. Sam saw the two smiling like idiots and she rolled her eyes. 

"You two are making me sick." Sam said smiling widely. 

Lena and Kara laughed at Sam and then Kara's face turned serious, 

"So, what's our plan of action for Maxwell Lorde?" 

Lena sighed, "Damn that woman! Ruining my happiness!" 

Lena stood up from bed and opened her laptop, "I'll set up an appointment with Mr. Lorde through email." 

"And what reason are you gonna say for meeting him?" Sam asked. 

"I'll tell him that I need to write an essay about him for one of my subjects." Lena replied as she frantically typed on her laptop. 

Kara just smiled looking at Lena with pride in her eyes then she looked at Sam who was trying not to laugh. They both shrugged their shoulders and smiled at each other. 

"Sent!" Lena suddenly exclaimed. 

Both Kara and Sam just shook their heads. Then Lena looked at Sam, 

"You know what I wanna do right now?" 

Sam raised her eyebrow at Lena. Then Lena smiled, 

"Let's have a movie night. To celebrate Streaky's new home, for Michael's spirit that is now at peace, and, for Kara being alive." 

"What about Kristina?" Kara asked. 

"Well I can't live in fear. This is my life and she has no right to run it. And besides, both of you will protect me right?" Lena answered. 

Both Sam and Kara nodded. Lena smiled and stood up to hug Sam and then Kara. So the three decided to have a movie night and the room was filled with laughter and talks of the three until Lena and Sam passed out. Kara smiled at the turn of events. She softly kissed Lena's forehead and whispered a good night. 

It was during lunch break at the campus and Lena sat down at the cafeteria smiling at Kara. Lena's classmates are looking at her with confusion in their eyes because Lena looks like she's talking to someone. Sam then arrived at the Cafeteria and saw how the people are looking at Lena. She smiled and shook her head and sat across from Lena. 

"Hi Sam!" Kara greeted. 

"Hi Kara." Sam greeted back softly. 

Then she lowered her head and whispered, "Lena all the people are looking at you like you're some sort of freak, so I'm gonna sit here with you so that they won't eventually think you're crazy." 

Kara soon realized what Sam said and she looked around and found out that Sam was right. She looked at Lena with concern in her eyes. Lena saw the insecurity that Kara felt just by looking at her eyes. Lena immediately placed her hand on Kara's and said softly, 

"I don't really care. Please don't go Kara. Stay with me."

Kara's eyes turned soft. Sam smiled reassuringly at Kara and said, "Besides, I'm here now, don't worry." 

"Thanks Sam." Kara replied gratefully. 

The three enjoyed their lunch time, well except for Kara because she can't eat. They talked about anything under the sun and everything. They enjoyed their talk and laughed loudly at the funny things that they talked about. After lunch break, Lena and Sam went back to their respective classes. Lena sat at the back of the classroom where no one usually sits that much and Kara sat beside Lena. Sometimes Kara looks at the board with furrowed eyebrows which makes Lena chuckle. Lena and Kara usually go to classes together and when it's Lena's free time, she usually sit and watch Lena with fascination as Lena studies for her lessons. Eventually, all of Lena's classes ended. Lena and Kara waited a little bit for Sam to arrive so they can walk to their room together. As soon as Sam arrived, 

"Hey, I got a reply from Lorde's secretary. It says here that he will be available three weeks from now." Lena informed Sam. 

"Wow! Kristina's so gonna kill us." Sam said urgently. 

"No she won't. I'm not gonna allow it." Kara said sternly. 

Then Kristina suddenly appeared, "I will wait for the three weeks. Make sure you succeed." 

Then she disappeared. The three looked at each other and high-fived cheering happily. They went to their room with smiles on their faces. Two weeks later, it was on a Friday afternoon, Lena, Kara and Sam went to the mall to buy something. Kara eyed a dress and looked at it with adoration. 

"Do you like that dress?" Lena asked. 

Kara stammered, "Uh, yeah, it looks nice." 

"You can wear that you know. Lena will buy it for you." Sam spoke.

"How?" Kara asked. 

Sam smiled, "Leave it to me." 

Kara looked at Sam with confusion in her eyes. Lena only smiled and touched Kara's shoulder. Lena paid for the dress and they continued with their shopping. It was late at night when they arrived at the dorm room, Lena and Sam changed into comfy clothes and took out Kara's dress. Sam took ten white candles with intricate design from her dresser. Then she looked at Lena, 

"You ready?" 

Lena nodded. Kara only looked at the two not knowing what's going on. 

"Come on Kara, let's put this dress on you." Lena called out to Kara. 

Kara only followed Lena and Sam outside the campus. They went to a secluded area and Sam placed the dress on the ground and surrounded it with the candles. She closed her eyes and whispered Latin words. The last thing Kara heard was Sam saying her name over and over again. Then suddenly the dress was on fire which startled Kara. Lena touched her arm to reassure her that everything's fine. The dress burned so fast and the next thing Kara knew was that her body shined and when she looked at herself, she was already wearing the dress. Sam opened her eyes and turned off the candles. She then looked at Kara smiling widely. 

"You look good Kara." Lena commented. 

Kara was still in awe at what Sam did. "Wow Sam, I didn't know you can do this." 

"Eh, it's just something I picked up from Patricia." 

Kara twirled around to appreciate the dress smiling widely while Sam and Lena watched her with smiles on their faces. The three then went back to the room. 

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Sam was sitting on one of the campus's benches waiting for Lena to arrive to go have some coffee when she saw someone pass by. Sam looked up and a smile immediately graced her face. 

"Alex!" Sam called out. 

Alex turned her head to the direction of the voice and a smile plastered on her face, "Sam!" 

Sam immediately approached Alex, 

"Hey, how have you been? I've been trying to find you. You seem to be very elusive. I never got to see you in the campus again after our encounter. Anyway, I'm kinda free right now, would you like to have coffee with me? My treat! But if you're busy, you can totally say no, I can have another free time, I'm not really that busy, even though I'm graduating, and also, I know a really good coffee shop! Their coffee is really amazing! And also their desserts are good. And I just want to bring you there because I think it's a romantic place to go and not that I'm asking you out on a date, but I just want to..how exactly is this going?" Sam asked shyly after her ramble. 

Alex chuckled and smiled sweetly, "Adorably messy." 

Sam ducked her head down, "Umm, is that a yes?" 

Alex chuckled, "Lead the way." 

Sam's smile went wider, "Let's go." 

The two walked side by side, hands constantly brushing. Sometimes they look at each other at the same time and just give each other a smile. They soon arrived at the coffee shop and they sat down at a secluded booth. Meanwhile, after a few minutes after Alex and Sam left, Lena and Kara arrived at the same bench that Sam was supposedly waiting for them. Lena's eyebrow furrowed when she found the bench empty. She was about to call Sam when she saw that Sam texted her informing her that she found Alex and that they went to the coffee shop. Lena chuckled as she shook her head. 

"What's going on?" Kara asked. 

"Sam found Alex. They're having a date right now." Lena replied smiling. 

"Well then, let's go! I want to see how this Alex looks like." Kara said excitedly. 

"Kara, no. Let's give Sam and Alex a moment." Lena offered. 

Kara thought about it for a while and after sometime she agreed. 

"Okay, then let's go back to the mall, I have something that I saw for both of us." Kara suggested. 

Lena narrowed her eyes and then agreed. The two went to the mall and Kara led them to a jewelry store. Kara pointed to a pair of necklaces with a oval-shaped pendant that can be opened. Inside the pendant is little scroll which you can write something. Lena looked at Kara confused as to why Kara wants the necklaces. 

"I want us to promise each other something." Kara explained. 

"Kara, we've just only been dating for like two weeks." 

"I know. And I've never felt so sure about anyone in my life." 

"How do you know that if you can't remember anything?" Lena asked. 

"I just know. I'm in love with you." Kara said softly. 

Lena gasped. Kara continued, 

"You don't have to feel the same way I do. Just let me be in your life. Just let me love you. I know what we have is not normal, but I promise you, I will love you until the end." 

"Kara.." Lena spoke.

"Um, Miss? Do you need anything?" A saleslady asked Lena. 

Lena looked back and replied, "I'll take this pair of necklaces please." 

The saleslady smiled and went to get the necklaces. Lena paid for it and then they went back to the dorm. When they arrived inside the dorm, Lena got a pen and opened one of the necklaces. She gave the pen to Kara then Kara wrote: "I promise to love you forever. If I break my promise, I will be forced to do whatever you want." Lena read the promise and got teary-eyed. She looked at Kara softly and started writing the same promise on her promise scroll. She gave it to Kara for her to read. Kara's eyes watered when she saw that Lena wrote the same promise. 

"Lena, I.."

Lena placed her pointed finger on Kara's lips to shush her, "You're right, what we have is not normal, that's why I want to hold on to it more. I love you too Kara." 

Kara smiled with tears brimming from her eyes. Then she brought her face closer to Lena and kissed her softly. Lena immediately kissed back softly at first then realized that she wants more so Lena deepened the kiss which earned a moan from Kara. Kara's arms went around Lena's hips to pull her closer. Lena encircled her arms around Kara's neck. Kara then transferred from Kissing Lena's lips to Lena's neck. Lena tilted her head to give Kara more access. Kara's hands traveled down to Lena's butt and squeezed it with made Lena yelp which was muffled by Kara's lips kissing her again. Lena's legs then encircled around Kara straddling Kara's hips. Kara supported Lena and carried her to bed. Kara then placed Lena gently on the bed. Kara straddled Lena and started kissing her again. The kisses then became frantic, hot, messy and yearning for more. Lena moaned as Lena squeezed her clothed breast. Kara opened the top button to Lena's blouse when suddenly they heard Lena's phone ring. Lena groaned at the timing of the call and Kara sat up and smiled. Lena got up from bed to answer her phone. 

"Hello?"

"Is this Lena Luthor?" 

"Yes, this is she." 

"Hello Miss Luthor, this is Kristine, Mr. Lorde's secretary. Mr. Lorde told me to inform you that he has a vacant time before the intended schedule. He will be available for you tomorrow afternoon at 3pm. Come to Lord Technologies and don't be late." 

"Okay. I got it. Thank you." Lena replied. 

Then the call ended. Kara looked at Lena questioning. 

"Our meeting with Mr. Lorde has been scheduled tomorrow." Lena said. 

Kara's face turned grim. Lena's face turned soft and approached Kara to caress her face.

"Hey, we can do this. Nothing bad is gonna happen." 

Kara leaned in to the touch, closed her eyes and nodded. 

"Now, there's something that I want to do for a really long time." Lena said. 

Kara opened her eyes, and smirked, "Making out with me?" 

Lena chuckled and swat Kara's face with her hand gently, "No, silly. I want to draw you." 

Kara smiled, "I'm honored." 

So Lena got her sketchbook. Kara Lay down on the bed in a relaxed manner and Lena started drawing her. After around 2 hours or so, Lena finished with the drawing and showed it to Kara. 

"Holy golly Lena! This is amazing! Do I really look this good?" 

Lena rolled her eyes, "Golly? Really? You're such a dork." 

Just then, the door opened and in came a very smiling Sam. Lena decided to tease Sam. 

"And now here comes my best friend who abandoned our coffee time." 

Sam chuckled, "Oh please, I know that Kara's been with you the whole time." 

Lena smiled and gave Sam a hug, "How was your date with Alex?" Lena asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Sam's smile never left her face and she looks really giddy. 

"It was great!" Sam answered. 

Lena raised her eyebrows, "Great? With all the words in the dictionary, you chose the word great? You are totally whipped for that woman."

Sam laughed and Lena and Kara joined with her. 

"I'm happy for you Sam. Do you have her picture?" Kara asked genuinely. 

Sam froze and placed her hand on her forehead. Lena laughed, 

"Yep, still an idiot." Lena commented. 

Lena and Kara laughed loudly while Sam rolled her eyes at them. 

"I got her number this time though, so there will be plenty of time for you two to meet her." 

Then Lena remembered, 

"By the way Sam, we got an earlier sched for Maxwell Lorde. It will be tomorrow, 3pm." Lena informed Sam. 

"Good. Because I want this drama to be over and I can concentrate on my Alex." Sam replied. 

"So what's the plan tomorrow?" Kara asked. 

"We'll find a way to distract Mr. Lorde and Sam will download files from Lord Technologies for some human experiments. This will tell us what Kristina was talking about the abilities she has." Lena answered. 

"Okay." Kara answered quietly. 

"For now, let's rest." Sam suggested. 

Kara and Lena agreed. 

The next day, at exactly 2pm the three left the dorm to go to Maxwell Lorde's office. At 3pm, Sam and Lena were ushered to Mr. Lorde's office. Mr. Lorde's office has a dim surroundings. Only a light that is enough for the table is turned on. 

"Ah, you must be Lena Luthor. And you are?" Mr. Lorde said turning to Sam. 

"Samantha Arias, nice to meet you Mr. Lorde." 

"Pleasure's all mine." Mr. Lorde replied.

"Please have a sit." Mr. Lorde continued, "My secretary told me that you need to interview me for a school paper?" 

"Yes, I would like to interview you about your latest inventions." Lena answered. "And also, if you allow me, I also would like to take pictures of your lab, if that's okay. This paper means a lot to me Mr. Lorde, and I want to get an A plus for this. So if it's okay, please allow me to take some pictures." 

Mr. Lorde smirked, "A determined student. Hmm.. I like you already. Of course, I would love to show you my lab." 

Lena smiled gratefully. Mr. Lorde stood up and led Lena and Sam to the lab. Once outside the office, Sam spoke, 

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll follow you both to the lab." 

"You ask my secretary where the lab is once you're done with, okay?" Mr. Lorde said. 

Sam nodded and went to the direction of the bathroom looking at Lena. Lena nodded in acknowledgement. Kara was quiet but she walked side by side with Lena to the lab to make sure she's safe. Kara felt cold and uneasy while in the lab. Then suddenly, some memories came flashing in her and she flinched. Lena looked to Kara's direction with concern in her eyes. Kara stopped walking which made Lena stopped walking as well.

"Kara? What's wrong?" Lena whispered.

Lena looked at Kara with concern in her eyes that she didn't notice that Maxwell Lorde was looking at her with keen eyes. It didn't escape Mr. Lorde's observation that Lena talked to someone. He smirked, 

_"Could this Lena be like Kristina? Can she also talk to and see ghosts?" _

When Lena noticed that Mr. Lorde was looking at her, Lena cleared her throat and continued walking. Eventually, they reached the lab. Mr. Lorde explained some areas in the lab and how they work. Lena loves to tinker with robotics and technology related topics so she listened with fascination. Meanwhile, at Sam's end, she quietly went inside Mr. Lorde's office, hacked into Mr. Lorde's laptop, thanks to Lena's hacker gadget that she made, it was easy to access the laptop without being detected. Sam hurriedly copied the files that they can use to investigate about Mr. Lorde. After copying the files, Sam went out of the office and sent a text message to Lena that she's done. Lena's phone dinged with Sam's message. She looked at her phone and saw Sam's message and then listened back to Mr. Lorde again. 

"Do you have any questions?" Mr. Lorde asked. 

"Umm, no, thank you so much for your time Mr. Lorde. There's also something that I need to tell you." 

"What is it?" 

"I had this dream. About a woman, who told me to tell you a message." 

"A dream?" Mr. Lorde asked, "Did you just say you dreamt of this woman?" 

"Yes, like thrice. And she asked me to send you a message." 

Mr. Lorde's eyes widened, "What message." 

"She told me that she always wanted to marry you." Lena answered, not trusting Mr. Lorde about the abilities that Kristina talked about. 

"What's her name?" 

"I don't know." Lena lied. 

Mr. Lorde thought to himself, _"Yep, you are definitely like Kristina Forbes Lena Luthor. And soon enough I will have your abilities to myself. As long as Kara Danvers is in a coma, no one can expose my human experiments of absorbing your abilities. And when I do, I shall make an army of the dead." _

"Mr. Lorde? Please say something." 

Mr. Lorded snapped back to reality and replied in a dramatic way as if he's hurt, "Thank you Lena. I'll remember that. Thank you for vindicating me with your dream." 

Lena nodded. 

"I believe you know your way out?" Mr. Lorded asked. 

"Yes. Thank you so much for your time." Lena said. 

Mr. Lorde nodded. Lena hurriedly left. The moment Lena was out, Mr. Lorde smiled maliciously. In his mind, he is already planning to kidnap Lena and confirm his suspicion about Lena's ability. He made some calls to set up his plan. 

"That was too easy." Kara said as they made their way to where Sam is. 

"I know. You were right Kara, he is suspicious." Lena replied. 

"We should be more careful from now on." Kara answered. 

Lena agreed and they met with Sam. When they saw Sam, the three immediately went out of the building. They immediately went back to their dorm. They sighed with relief when they reached the room. 

"Can we eat dinner first before examining the files?" Sam suggested. 

"Yes. And also, we need your help for our necklaces Sam." Lena answered. 

"Aww, you have necklaces? You two are so cute!" Sam smiled. 

Sam and Lena then ate dinner and after dinner, they went out of the campus. Sam performed the ritual, and in no time, Kara is now wearing one of the promise necklace that they bought while Lena wore the other one. They now have matching necklaces. The three then went back to the dorm with smiles on their faces. 

"Those necklaces are beautiful. Do you think I should buy Alex something? Wait, we just met, I mean, it might scare her, and also, I'm not sure if she's fond of jewelry, and also.." 

"Sam, relax. You'll figure it out." Lena assured her. 

"Now let's examine the files." Kara spoke. 

The three then huddled on Lena's study table. They opened the files and saw some experimental videos. They were about to play the video when they heard a knock on the door. The three looked at each other. Lena hurriedly closed the file. 

"Are we expecting someone?" Lena asked. 

"No. Let me just open the door." 

Sam went to the door and opened it. A smile graced her face when she saw who it is. 

"Alex! Come on in!" 

"Hey, I didn't mean to barge in like this, I asked people where your dorm room was, and i just want to see you and.." She trailed off when she saw Lena. 

"Hey." Lena greeted smiling. 

"Hi!" Alex greeted back. 

"Ummm, Alex this is Lena, my bestfriend." Sam said. 

"Lena Luthor? I'm a fan." Alex smiled as she extended her hand. 

Lena blushed and received Alex's hand. Alex let go of Lena's hand and looked around the room trying to familiarize her surrounding. When Kara saw Alex, her eyes widened then she whispered, "Alex..." 

Lena looked at Kara. Kara met Lena's eyes and Kara's eyes lit up in recognition and she bursts out, "Alex!" 

Then suddenly, Alex's eyes landed on Lena's sketch book on top of her bed. Alex furrowed her eyebrows and walked towards the sketchbook. She picked it up and examined the drawing. Her eyes widened and she looked back at Lena and Sam. 

"Who made this?" Alex asked seriously. 

Lena stood up, "I-I did. It's just some sketch that I make out of hobby." 

Alex's face turned grim and she swallowed hard, "Please answer me honestly." 

"Alex? What's wrong?" Sam asked. 

"Why do you have a sketch of my sister?" 

Both Sam and Lena answered, "Your sister?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think. They inspire me.. :)


	7. Something To Live For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while for me to update. I've just been a little sad about what's happening to Lena's arc lately. But well, atleast now I have the time to update this. So hope you guys will stick around. :)

Lena and Sam looked at each other, both shock at Alex's tone and question. And in true Kara fashion, she chose that intense time to exclaim proudly, 

"Alex! I've got a girlfriend!", which both made Sam and Lena jumped a little bit startled at the pitch of Kara's voice. And without thinking much about the situation, Lena turned to Kara's direction, 

"Kara, so not the good time to say that." 

Alex shot Lena with a look when she saw Lena talk to someone but there's no one there. And when Lena saw how Alex was looking at her, that's when she realized that Alex doesn't know anything about her and Sam's powers. Sam face-palmed and sighed, 

"This is not how I expected things will turn out." 

Alex looked at Sam, then at Lena then at Sam again asking for an explanation. Lena looked at Sam and Sam nodded. 

"Okay, Alex, look, I was suppose to tell you on our third, or fifth date, but since we're here, umm, Lena and I are like mediums. We can see, touch, hear and talk to ghosts. And, Kara is here with us right now." 

At the mention of Kara's name, Alex's eyes widened. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She breathed deeply, closed her eyes, then opened them again. Then trying to spoke softly, 

"Okay. Please explain to me what's happening right now." 

Lena looked at Sam,

"Sam, you can try it on her."

"Try what?" Alex asked. 

"No Lena! I can't do that to Alex! Do you remember the last time I used it, that person got hurt." Sam answered. 

"Sam, that was because there was no compatibility. You two like each other obviously, so it might not hurt if you try it again." Lena replied. 

"Okay, hold on! Can someone tell me, what the hell is happening????!" Alex bursts out. 

Sam sighed, "I can let you borrow a part of my powers enough for you to see and talk to Kara." Sam answered. 

"Wow! You can do that?!" Kara asked cheerfully. 

Lena face-palmed, "Kara, read the room would you?" 

Kara's smile didn't even falter, "What? I'm just excited to introduce my girlfriend to my sister." 

In spite of the absurdity of it all, it made Lena smile. 

"You just surprise me everyday." Lena said softly which earned a soft wide smile from Kara. Then Lena looked at Sam, 

"Sam?" 

Sam sighed, "Fine." 

Sam walked towards Alex, "Alex, I'll let you borrow my powers so you can see and talk to Kara. But if you feel some sort of burn around your body, you have to tell me immediately." 

Alex's eyes teared-up, "You can really do that?" 

Sam nodded. 

"Okay, let's do this. I don't care if it hurts me." 

"I can't allow that to happen Alex, you know I can't." Sam spoke with worry in her eyes. 

Alex's eyes softened and held Sam's left cheek with her right hand, "I trust you." 

"Aww! They're so cute!" Kara exclaimed like a puppy with heart eyes. 

Lena stifled a giggle and pinched Kara lightly which only earned a wider smile from Kara. 

"Close your eyes." Sam instructed Alex. 

Alex closed her eyes and Sam held Alex's head with both her hands. Sam concentrated then Alex felt warmth radiating from Sam's hand. Sam whispered some gibberish words and after a while instructed Alex to open her eyes. Alex opened her eyes and blinked. She looked at Sam and saw Sam's soft smile at her. Then Sam stepped away from Alex's view and that's when Alex saw Kara standing beside Lena smiling at her. Alex's eyes filled with tears, overwhelmed at seeing Kara smiling at her. Kara is here and Alex can talk to her. Kara slowly made her way towards Alex. 

"Alex." Kara spoke softly. 

"I'm sorry, my power is only limited. You can hear and see her, but you can't touch her." Sam said to Alex. 

Alex's eyes are still filled with tears, "It's okay. It's more than enough. Thank you Sam." 

"We'll leave you to it." Lena spoke standing up and gesturing for Sam to get out of the room. 

"No! I want you to stay."

"No! I want you to stay."

Alex and Kara said at the same time. Being Alex telling Sam to stay, and Kara telling Lena to stay. Sam and Lena looked at each other and smiled a knowing smile and they both nodded. So Alex and Kara sat side by side on Lena's bed, while Sam and Lena sat on their respective chairs facing Kara and Alex. Alex wiped her tears, 

"I can't believe you're here." Alex told Kara. 

Kara smiled widely and wiggled her eyebrows, 

"Alex, I have a girlfriend now." 

Lena rolled her eyes, "Really Kara? Of all the important things that you can talk about to your sister, that's the first thing that comes to mind?" 

"That's the most important thing." Kara immediately replied. 

Alex smiled a goofy smile and narrowed her eyes at Kara, "Sam's not your girlfriend, right? Coz if that's the case, you'll have to fight me for her." 

This earned a laugh from Kara, "No, silly. Sam is all yours. And Lena's all mine." 

Sam looked at Lena teasingly, "Lena, are you okay with these sisters treating us like we're objects to own?" 

Lena rode on with Sam's teasing and shrugged her shoulders playfully, "I don't know Sam, seems like shady to me." 

Both Kara and Alex exclaimed, "Hey!" 

"We'll have you know, the Danvers sisters love hard." Kara exclaimed. 

Sam and Lena's eyes widened at the word "love" used by Kara. Alex chuckled, 

"The Danvers sisters are not for the faint of heart. You have to be able to handle us." Then Alex raised her eyebrow at Sam, 

"You think you can handle that?" 

Sam smiled at Alex like she's the sun, "With you? I can handle anything." 

This earned an "aww" from both Kara and Lena. And the four women proceeded on talking about how and when Kara got to their apartment, and how Lena and Kara got together. The time was full of teasing and laughter from the four women. 

"Alex, is Maxwell Lorde still partnering with Jeremiah and Eliza?" Kara suddenly asked. 

"Yes, they're still business partners. He's been really concern about you." Alex answered. 

Kara's eyes dimmed, "You can't trust him. I still can't remember what happened, but I can feel that I found something against him and that he cannot be trusted. It's still all blurry for me."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked seriously. 

"We've been investigating him." Lena answered equally serious. 

"Which leads us to the videos. We were suppose to watch it before you came here." Sam spoke. 

Then suddenly Sam felt weak which didn't escape Alex's sharp perception. 

"Sam? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, it's just a drain of energy from using my power." Sam replied. 

Alex's eyes widened, "I'm so sorry Sam." 

Sam shrugged, "It's okay. I can still keep up for an hour or so." 

"Are you sure?" Alex asked full of concern. 

Sam smiled, "Yes. Very sure." 

"Okay, love birds, can we look at the videos now?" Lena asked teasingly which earned a chuckle from Kara. 

The four women huddled around Lena as Lena opened up the files they got from Maxwell Lorde. The files contained some experiments and videos of what looks like an underground laboratory. There they saw videos of laboratory equipment for some sort of an absorber machine. They moved further until they opened the last folder. There they saw human experiments. Maxwell Lorde seemed to have successfully developed an ability absorber. There they saw around 50 patients which they believe to have some sort of psychic abilities and seems like their abilities have been absorbed resulting in their death. 

"That's it! That was what I found out when I got lost in his lab! Alex! He staged my accident! That's why I ended up in a coma!" Kara exclaimed as strings of memories came to her mind. 

All three women looked at Kara in shock. Then Kara continued, 

"I have to expose this! It's only a matter of time when Maxwell will come after Lena and Sam!" 

"Kara, calm down. Do you have the evidence?" Alex asked. 

"Yes. I have all the evidence, I hid it well. I have to wake up, like now! I have to protect Lena and Sam." Kara exclaimed in panic. 

Just then she felt soft hands held took her hand. She looked up and saw Lena looking at her with certain calmness and intensity, "Kara..." 

Kara immediately calmed down and looked at her hands that are intertwined with Lena's. Then Lena caressed Kara's cheek and Kara leaned in towards that touch, 

"We'll figure it out together." Lena said calmly. 

Kara closed her eyes as she leaned more to Lena's touch and kissed the inside of Lena's palm. Sam and Alex looked at Lena and Kara with smiles on their faces. Then Kara slowly opened her eyes, 

"I will protect you." Kara said lovingly towards Lena. 

"I know, love." Lena replied. 

Then Kara looked at Lena as if she's the only person in the room. She leaned in and kissed Lena softly with all the feelings and love she can muster. Lena kissed back with equal fervor. Sam and Alex allowed the two to have a moment. Sam looked at Alex wiggling her eyebrows and making a kiss-pout at Alex. Alex rolled her eyes and then Sam brought her face closed to Alex's until their foreheads are touching. Alex changed the angle of her head and closed the distance between her lips and Sam's. The two pairs cherished the moment as if it's their last. A few moments later, Kara stepped a little away from Lena and cleared her throat when she saw Alex and Sam kissing as well. Sam and Alex then stopped kissing. The four women looked at each other and burst out laughing at what happened. After the laughter died down, Kara then said seriously, 

"I have to wake up now. I need to finish what I started and put all those lives to justice." 

"I'm so proud of you." Alex said. 

"How are you gonna wake up?" Sam asked. 

Kara smiled and looked at Lena, "I just know." 

Then Kara kissed Lena again and said, "I now have more than something to live for." 

And when Kara said those words, she slowly faded again. 

"Kara.." Lena whispered with worry. 

Kara smiled assuringly, "Trust me." 

Lena smiled and nodded. 

"Kara?" Alex asked worried. 

"See you guys soon." Kara smiled as she completely faded away completely. 

"What just happened?" Alex asked. 

"She went back to her body. She might wake up soon." Sam explained. 

Then Sam released her power and breath a sigh of relief. Alex looked at Lena and noticed that tears came down Lena's cheeks. She approached Lena and said, 

"Lena, don't worry, you'll be together anytime soon." 

Lena smiled and nodded. "Thanks Alex." 

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Sam asked. 

Alex was about to answer when her phone rang. 

"Hello?" Alex answered. 

_"Hi. Miss Alex Danvers, this is from the hospital. We are calling to inform you that your sister is awake. Should I inform Mr. Lorde about this development?" _

"No! Whatever happens, do not, I repeat, do not tell Mr. Lorde anything. I'm on my way. And also, I would like to request a private transfer of room for my sister and no one, absolutely no one should know." 

_"Yes Mam." _

"What happened?" Sam asked. 

"Kara's awake." Alex answered. 

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lena exclaimed. 

The three women then hurried to National City Hospital. The moment they arrived, Alex hurried towards Kara's room but the doctors stopped her and told her to wait for a few minutes as they are still disconnecting some tubes from her. The three women waited impatiently until the doctor called for Alex. Sam and Lena decided to wait for Alex outside first as she went inside Kara's room. 

"Alex." Kara spoke softly from her new hospital bed, smiling. 

"Kara..." Alex's voice cracked and proceeded to throw her body gently on top of Kara to give her a hug. 

Kara hugged back and the two cried for a while. Alex then slowly got up, 

"You're awake." 

"I am."

"How do you feel? Do you remember anything?" Alex asked. 

Kara smirked, "Yes I remember everything." 

Alex smiled, "There are two people I want you to meet." 

Kara furrowed her eyebrows which Alex didn't see as she went out of the door to call Sam and Lena. Sam and Lena then stepped inside Kara's room. Alex dragged Sam softly towards Kara's bed while Lena slowly stayed back. Sam smiled at Kara and Kara smiled back. 

"Let me guess, she is your girlfriend?" Kara asked. 

Alex got flustered, "Um, Sam is, um.." 

"Yes. I'm Alex's girlfriend." Sam answered. 

Kara's smile widened then she looked at Lena. Sam stepped away from Kara's view and saw Lena slowly walking towards Kara's bed with a small smile. 

"Hey." Lena greeted. 

Kara looked at a smiling Alex with confusion. Kara then spoke softly, 

"You're a very beautiful lady, but umm, who are you?" 

Sam, Alex and Lena's smile all faded. 

"You don't remember me?" Lena asked, voice cracking. 

Kara slowly shook her head, "I'm sorry. I don't remember anything. Have we met?" 

Tears then fell from Lena's eyes. Seeing the tears from Lena's eyes, Kara immediately spoke, 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't cry." 

Lena smiled and shook her head, "It's okay. I'm just glad you're awake." 

Sam and Alex looked at each other with resign in their eyes. 

"Can you come closer please?" Kara asked Lena. 

Lena hesitated at first but then she agreed; so she walked closer to Kara's bed. Kara eyed Lena curiously and her eyes fell to Lena's necklace then back to Lena's face. 

"You are more beautiful up close." Kara blurted and covered her mouth immediately which earned a chuckle from Lena. 

"Kara, she is.." Alex started. 

"Sam's bestfriend." Lena interjected before Alex can finish her sentence. 

"I see." Kara answered smiling, "Nice to meet you. What's your name again?" Kara offered her hand. 

Lena received Kara's hand with a smile, "Lena. Nice to meet you too." 

"Um, Lena, will go with me to the cafeteria to get some coffee please?" Alex asked. 

Lena nodded and the two went out. And as soon as they were out Alex asked, 

"Why didn't you let me finish?" 

"I don't want to burden Kara with anything for now. If she doesn't remember me, then I'll have to make her fall in love with me all over again." Lena answered with determination in her voice. 

Alex smiled so widely, "My money's on you Luthor." 

Meanwhile, back in Kara's room, 

"I didn't blow it with your bestfriend yet, have I?" Kara asked worriedly. 

Sam smirked, "Hmm you like Lena huh?" 

"I think so." Kara replied softly. Then she remembered Lena's necklace and instinctively touched the based of her neck where the pendant would be. Kara doesn't know why she feels like there is a feeling that she has the same necklace. Kara shrugged the idea away and focused on her plan to finished what she started before she got into a coma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think? :) your comments encourages me whether to continue on or not. So please tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Please be kind 🙂🙂


End file.
